fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Michalis
Michalis (ミシェイル, translated Misheil in the Japanese versions) is the Prince, and later King, of Medon. Biography Michalis kills his father, the previous King of Medon, as he feels that he was a weak ruler. He is eager to prove that Medon is the strongest nation in Akaneia and have the right to conquer the land, thus he agreed to ally with the Doluna Empire. Seeing possible conflict with his sister Minerva, he lies to his youngest sister Maria and has her imprisoned to keep Minerva in line. He feels remorse for this, however, despite the fact that he feels no remorse about killing his father. He originally planned to fight Doluna once Medon was the most powerful nation but he lost sight of the goal the longer he worked with them. If the player recruits Matthis using Lena and has Matthis talk to Marth, Matthis originally believes Marth will kill him (Matthis, that is) because, as Matthis then tells Marth, Michalis "puts the most scared-looking soldiers on the front line for a reason" and kills those who defy him. He is, however, tolerant with Gotoh, who keeps warning him that he is walking to the path of destruction. He finally faces his sister Minerva in battle and where he was badly wounded and was presumed to have died. In Monshō no Nazo, it is revealed that after this, his sister Maria tended to him with utmost care and it healed his soul. When he heard Maria had vanished, he worked alone to try to search for her, also rescuing Minerva and sending her to join Marth. In the end, he managed to steal the Starlight spell from Gharnef, but was badly wounded. He managed to give the spell book to Marth before finally succumbing to his wounds. However, he can survive in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ by having Minerva wait one turn on the village he is on, followed by having Marth visit it. After the war he resumes his position as King of Medon, only to later leave and become the king of a kingdom on a different continent. Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Dragon Knight |10 |34 |13 |7 |10 |0 |14 |18 |0 |10 | - |Javelin Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo |Dragon Knight |20 |40 |16 |9 |12 |8 | - |20 |0 |10 | - |Silver Lance Iote's Shield* *Dropped when defeated. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Normal Mode |Dracoknight |12 |37 |14/1 |N/A |8 |11 |0 |19 |3 | - |Lance - B Axe - A Starting Items: Silver Lance, Javelin, Iote's Shield* *Dropped when defeated. Hard 5 Mode |Dracoknight |12 |55 |19/1 |N/A |10 |19 |0 |19 |3 | - |Lance - A Axe Starting Items: Brave Lance, Javelin**, Iote's Shield* *Dropped when defeated. **Javelin has a Might of 11 and a Hit of 90. Overall As a boss on Normal mode, Michalis is considered easy for so late in the game even though his major weakness of being a Dracoknight has been annulled. His stats are lackluster for being on such a high level and having very low resistance makes him susceptible to being taken out in one punch by a magic attack. Since he has the Iote's Shield, arrows and Wind Magic do not inflict bonus damage on him. Archetype Michalis started a trend of Wyvern Riders/Lords that strove for power because of their vanity, or were (in the case of Michalis himself) overly ambitious. This included ones such as Trabant, Nacien, Valter, as well as the non-Wyvern Lords Kempf, Darin, Petrine, and Valtome. Gallery File:MichalisSD.png File:MariaHealsMichalis.jpg|Maria heals Michalis, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo File:MichalisManga.jpg|Michalis as he appears in the manga. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters